powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Elemental Manipulation
This page is the overview for Elemental Manipulation for specific skills or Manipulations/Controls please see Category:Elemental Manipulation =Elementals= The immensely strong and powerful ability and power to mentally create, summon, conjure, generate, control ,manipulate, shape and reshape the elements with the mind alone. Also called *Mass Manipulation *Molecular Manipulation *Bending *Kinetics Capability Users can control the five basic elements of nature. #Liquid (Water Manipulation) #Gas (Air Manipulation) #Solid (Earth Manipulation) #Plasma (Fire Manipulation) #Life-Energy (Quintessence) #Lightning/Electricity (Quintessence) #Aether Manipulation/Control (Chi, Chakra, Mana, Quintessence or Life-Energy) Literally meaning to "Change Molecules" users of Elemental Manipulation are very rare and quite strong and powerful. Capabilities may include moving altering and mixing existing elements or pull atoms together and create one atom from many others. Limitations *Some users may be limited to specific elements *Some users may be limited to specific types of elements. *some users may only be allowed a certain number of atoms or molecules at a time. *some users may only be allowed to manipulate for a certain period of time. *Users cannot control pure energy, once an atom is broken it is cannot be manipulated *Users may be able to control a persons body, but not their soul or life force. *Some users may only be able to manipulate what they touch. *Some users may only be able to alter existing elements, not make new ones. Universe Differences Energy may be considered a fifth element, similar to plasma, in some universes. This ability may unlock Energy Manipulation in some instances. Other energies (Like Life-Force Manipulation, Magic, or Cosmic Manipulation) may be thought of as elements, but are energy. These are more specific and much rarer abilities and powers. In the animated series of "W.I.T.C.H." ''after Water, Fire, Earth and Air there is '''Quintessence', the fifth element. It is said that "the ancient sages described it exactly like electricity. They believed it could be found in lightning, but they also called it "the stuff or essence of life", like bio-electricity. Quintessence has the power/ability to literally make things come alive." Associations Due to their many similarities Psychokinesis and Elemental Manipulation are often confused. Elemental Manipulation is the parent ability and power for many other elemental-based abilities and powers including Water Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, and many others. Applications Liquid Control *Water Manipulation *Hurricane Generation *Poison Generation *Plant Manipulation *Plastic Manipulation *Tidal Waves *Tsunamis *Whirlpools *Rainstorms *Monsoons *Blood Manipulation *Ice Manipulation Air Control *Air Manipulation *Flight *Cyclone Generation *Gaseous Force-Field *Windstorms *Tornadoes *Atmospheric Adaptation *Miasma Emission Solid Control *Earth Manipulation *Metal Manipulation *Crystal Manipulation *Avalanche *Earthquake Generation *Gravitational Manipulation *Phasing *Paper Manipulation *Glass Manipulation *Plant Manipulation Plasma Control *Fire Manipulation *Electric Manipulation *Geothermal Manipulation *Thermal Resistance *Thermal Manipulation *Lightning Storms *Microwave Emission *Light Manipulation Known Users Comics *Magneto (Marvel) *Ororo Munroe "Storm" (Marvel) *Guardians of the Veil (W.I.T.C.H.) *Crystal(Marvel) *Mister M (Earth-616 verison) *Hei (Darker than Black) *Bai (Darker than Black) Television *Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *All Avatars (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Aggregor (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) *Guardians of the Veil (W.I.T.C.H.) *The Phoenix Force (X-Men) *Nicci (Legend of the Seeker) Literature Sisters of the Dark (Sword of Truth) *Benjamin (Twilight) *Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander (Sword of Truth series) *Richard Rahl (Sword of Truth series) *Nicci (Sword of Truth) *Sisters of the Light (Sword of Truth) *Additive Wizards/Sorceresses (Sword of Truth) Gallery Blue hands.JPG 246px-Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) 054.jpg 447px-Jade Crystal Prison.jpg 637px-Ultimate_Aggregor.png|Aggregor can freely control the five elements after absorbing many abilities. 1216590172423 f.jpg|Katara (The last Airbender) Water Manipulating. Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities